Warmer With You
by Sakurane
Summary: Elena and Jeremy are stuck in the Salvatore House, but Jeremy leaves with Bonnie on Christmas. Damon comes back from his search for Stephen with bad news, and takes Elena out on a little Christmas adventure.


**Author's Note: I'm not even sure if it's canon, but this is the situation I imagined, so this is what gets written. Takes place sometime after "As I Lay Dying". Some plot development, so it's not just Christmas fluff.**

"I'm so _bored." _Jeremy Gilbert groaned loudly. He was seated on the couch of the Gilbert House (formerly the Salvatore's) with the suffering air of a martyr. His sister was curled in a couch near him, flipping through a magazine that he was positive she wasn't actually processing. Her mind was far too preoccupied for that, he knew.

"And what do you want me to do about it, Jer? We're stuck here for our own safety."

"You're my jailer, so I thought you could help me out. And I thought you might be going as stir-crazy as me, since you're basically a prisoner, too."

"Cabin-fever, huh?" Elena smirked, putting down the fashion magazine.

Jeremy looked forlorn. "Even with Bonnie visiting me all the time, it's still terrible!"

"You'll just have to grin and bear it, Jeremy. As long as Klaus is sending his little minions after us, we can't just waltz around Mystic Falls. The others can't be distracted with trying to protect us."

"And everyone's trying to lock the crazy in before he causes trouble." He grumbled, a dark look on his face. Elena's expression crumbled, and she got out of her seat to pull her brother into a hug.

"No, Jeremy, no! That's not it at all. No one believes you're crazy, we just want to protect you. After all, seeing ghosts of your ex-girlfriends doesn't seem so ludicrous when you're in the middle of a war between ancient vampires and werewolves." She stroked his hair, as much to comfort herself as him.

"Don't forget witches and Hybrids."

"How could I ever forget them?" Elena said in mock surprise.

When Jeremy extracted himself from her embrace, Elena sat on the couch beside him.

"This won't be forever, Jeremy. Just a little longer, I promise."

"Why can't I go help them? Sure, I'd still be the weakest link, but it's not like I can _die. _I could help somehow."

"And do you know how long it would take Klaus to figure out your little trick?" Elena said honestly. "Then you really _would _be dead, Jeremy. No get out of jail free from Bonnie."

She left the unspoken worry that if he died, Elena would be left alone, the last of her family gone. That scared her far more than any army of Hybrids.

They were silent for a few minutes, then the front door opened loudly. Elena was tense immediately, until she heard Damon's voice.

"It's me."

Elena and Jeremy exchanged glances. They hadn't expected Damon to be back for at least another week, since he was tracking Klaus and Stephen.

"Welcome back." Elena told him. When he stepped into the living room, though, they saw his expression was dark, eyes blazing.

"I need to talk to Elena. Alone." He said, ignoring Elena's greeting.

"Why can't I hear, too?"

"Because this is pertinent to _Elena, _not you."

"But I'm in the middle of this, too! And she's my sister!"

"Kid, don't make me snap your neck again." Damon growled, and both Elena and Jeremy could see how serious he was. It sent a shiver up Elena's spine, and Jeremy took the hint.

"I'll just be in my room." He sent Elena a pointed look, obviously saying hat they would talk about things later. She gave him a small nod and he left the room.

Hands on her hips, Elena turned to the vampire, "Damon, what is so important that you had to say _that _to him!"

"It's about Stephen."

Elena's anger disappeared instantly. "Where is he? Did you find him?"

"I found a trail, it lead me North of Mystic Falls."

"But there's something else, isn't there?" Elena asked, recognizing that Damon was reluctant to say something.

"That trail was a bloody one." He said, like that explained everything. And for Elena, it did.

"How do you know it's him?"

"I know my brother's killing patterns. I only spent centuries watching him, after all. And the victims—"

"_Wait. _I thought you were talking about _Klaus!_" Elena's mouth twisted in revulsion. Damon wondered if it was the thought of Stephen killing.

_Seems that her vision of my brother is going to be shattered completely before we find him again. _Damon thought. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad at that.

"Did you think Stephen could be Klaus's underling and not get his hands dirty?"

"No, I… I don't know what I thought. Maybe I just hoped—but that was stupid of me, I guess. I should have known better."

"Denial, Elena, nothing more." Damon said, feeling awful at the sadness on Elena's face. He regretted telling her at all, though it had to be done. And he hadn't even told her the worst part. That could wait until tomorrow.

.

Elena knocked on Jeremy's door later, and he said, "Come in."

She did, looking apologetic when she saw her brother's betrayed expression.

"I'm sorry, okay? Damon just wanted to tell me first, but you'll find out soon. I promise."

"That's two promises in one day, Elena. Maybe I should keep a list." Jeremy said. "Was it about Stephen?"

Elena's breath stuck in her throat for a moment, but she nodded, "Yeah."

"Then I won't ask about it right now. But you can't keep me in the dark forever, Elena. You can't hide me from what's out there."

"I know." _But that won't stop me from trying. _"You're all I have left, Jer. You can't blame me for wanting to keep you alive.

"No, I guess I can't. But I _can _blame you for treating me like a kid." He paused, mulling over his words, "All I'm asking is for a little freedom. Just _one _day, Elena."

"I don't know…" She started doubtfully.

"Tomorrow is _Christmas, _Elena!"

She hesitated. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Her mind was more at ease because Klaus was obviously not in Mystic Falls, and seemed to be getting far away. As long as Jeremy was with someone who could protect him—

"I'll think about it." She repeated. "Good night, Jeremy."

"Night, Elena."

.

Jeremy was past the age when he would get up at the crack of dawn to open present, waking Elena with him. She was grateful that phase was over, so she could get some well needed rest. When she woke past ten, she was surprised that he wasn't awake, though. She knocked on his door to wake him, and receiving no answer, opened it.

The bed was made, with a small piece of paper on the pillow. She braced herself for what would be written. Had he been kidnapped in the night? But how? She crossed the room and opened the folded paper.

_Dear Elena,_

_I've taken Jeremy to the movies. I know that you'll probably be angry with me, but we can deal with it tomorrow. It's Christmas, and I really wanted to see my boyfriend for a real date. I'm sure you understand. He's safe with me, I promise. And Elena, don't take this the wrong way, but you should really get out, too._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Bonnie_

Elena was sure it was Bonnie's handwriting, and she smiled. She was glad that Bonnie had decided to forgive Jeremy for hiding his ex-girlfriends from his current girlfriend. They both deserved it.

And towards the bottom of the paper, Jeremy had hastily written something for her.

_Who says I can't get a "get out of jail free" card from Bonnie?_

_ Jer_

_It's only one night. _She thought. _They both need it._

She got dressed, pulling her straight hair into ponytail, rather than dealing with it. Damon was the only one in the house, anyway, and he'd seen her looking far worse. Damon was in the living room waiting for her. She waved the letter at him and laughed.

"Seems that my darling little brother has flown the coop."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to try and find him?"

Elena had already thought about it. "No. Yesterday, he told me that I'm acting like his mother."

"I won't argue, there."

Elena smacked him on the arm. "Don't pretend you wouldn't do the same."

"If my brother wasn't an indestructible killing machine, maybe I would."

Elena smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe getting kidnapped by Klaus or his minions? Or just flat out killed?"

Elena sent him a dirty look.

"Well… since it's just the two of us, and Jeremy has abandoned ship… why don't we take his gift for a little test run?" Damon said impishly. "It can be his punishment."

Elena grinned at him shyly. "I'd like that."

"Go get your jacket, then!"

.

Elena didn't know what possessed her to give into Jeremy irresponsible request. He'd barely gotten his drivers license, so what made him think he could drive a motorcycle?

But with some coercion from Damon, Elena had agreed. After all, their lives were dangerous enough, what was wrong with inviting a little more danger? At least it was the kind they could control with their own hands.

And climbing behind Damon on the shiny black death-trap, Elena had to admit that there was a certain sense of excitement, teetering on the edge.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive!" She said when he handed her a helmet.

"When you live hundreds of years, you find the time to learn most things. I planned on teaching the squirt, remember?"

She did, but she'd forgotten as she argued with Jeremy over getting one at all.

"You'll have to hold my waist." He said gruffly, pretending that he didn't enjoy that fact.

She rolled her eyes, and did, giving a shiver that was as much from the cold as it was from doing something so new to her.

The idea of driving without the protective metal that a car had was terrifying, but it was also exhilarating. The world rushed by in a whirl, and Elena held on to Damon for dear life. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, which eased her fears. She let herself forget the world for a while, only aware of Damon's body in the seat in front of her. She leaned her head against his back. Though she would never admit it, Damon offered more support than any of her friends. Because he was just _there._

She noticed something that she couldn't miss, though, and had to show him, too.

"Wait, Damon, stop!" Elena yelled over the noise. Damon obliged, pulling over and turning of the motorcycle.

He pulled his helmet off his head, asking, "What is it?"

She pointed at the sky, a faint blush on her cheeks that could have been from excitement, the cold, or happiness. As it were, she was experiencing all three.

"It's starting to snow."

Damon looked up, and a snowflake fell on his nose.

"It really is a white Christmas." He noted.

"Do you like the snow?"

"Can't say I care much, either way." Damon shrugged. "Katherine loved the snow." He continued quietly.

"So do I," Elena admitted, "Yet another similarity we share."

"But the similarities stop there." Damon said shortly, watching as the snow came down harder.

He finally allowed himself to look at Elena, who had taken off her helmet, too. Her eyes glistened as if she was shedding tears, but it was just melting ice. It unnerved Damon, though.

_This is why I don't like the snow. _He thought.

"Damon… are we ever going to talk about what happened that night?"

"No." He said firmly. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is!" Elena protested. "I… we kissed… doesn't that seem like something important?"

"You thought I was dying Elena. That was the only reason you indulged my selfish longing for you. If things had worked out like they were supposed to, I'd be dead right now, and you would have forgotten about what we did. "

_And you'd be with Stephen._

"Then… you were serious? About loving me?" She asked.

_How could you doubt my feelings for you, Elena! I've done nothing but love you since the day I met you, and I'd do anything for you!_

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" Elena asked curiously.

"I'm going to kiss you, Elena. You can refuse me if you want, because I'm not dying this time… but I won't force you. And I won't try to steal you from Stephen. I just… I just want you to know my feelings."

Elena stared at him for a moment, and Damon was sure she was going to say no. But after a heartbeat, she closed her eyes.

"Your Christmas gift." She said, her lips curving into a small smile.

Damon nearly sighed with relief. He moved closer to Elena, whose face was still and covered with moisture. He pushed away the idea that she was crying, which nearly stopped him right there.

"Stephen never has to know." He murmured.

"I'm not worried about Stephen right now."

And that was the truth. She truly couldn't bring herself to think about Stephen, it hurt too badly. The ache in her heart that only grew larger day by day. She felt helpless. So, just for a day, she wanted to ignore reality. At the mention of Stephen's name, Elena felt a cold pierce through her.

She was poised expectantly, and Damon didn't disappoint. But his kiss was nothing like she expected. There was no longing or desperation, just a short and fleeting pressure. It was like he was afraid to take any more from her.

He may have been satisfied, but she certainly wasn't. The cold hole just grew larger and larger.

When he pulled away, Elena reached out and pulled him back by his leather jacket. Eyes still closed, his mouth found hers, fitting together smoothly. Still, he was gentle, but didn't stop kissing her this time. His hand was behind her neck, and she barely noticed that it was freezing.

They broke apart at some unspoken signal. Elena looked away, but Damon glanced at her. It was stupid of him, because he was sure she would regret what had happened between then. Because it would always be Stephen.

Elena looked at him with guilt in her brown eyes. Damon thought it was because she had betrayed Stephen. But Elena was berating herself for a different reason entirely.

_You're wrong. _She wanted to tell Damon. The similarities didn't end with appearance, or love of the snow, or even caring for the Salvatore brothers. She and Katherine were far too alike, even if Damon couldn't see it himself. She was now using Damon just like Katherine had, even though her heart was longing for Stephen.

"What I told you wasn't a lie. No matter if you're in love with Stephen, I wanted you to know. I may have only told you because I thought I'd be gone for good… but even then, I didn't think that you're feelings for Stephen would diminish. And I know they won't now, either. So, thank you for indulging me, yet again."

"You're welcome." Elena said breathlessly.

He turned to her suddenly, face inches from hers. "And now, we can forget this ever happened. Never mention it to me again, Elena."

Elena knew then that they were both hurting. And they couldn't heal each other, not right now. Not until they found Stephen and killed Klaus.

"Okay." _But I'll never be able to let you go. Even if I forget… I'm warmer with you._

"Alright," He said, expression unreadable, "Let's go get some hot chocolate."

Elena couldn't keep down a snort at that. She gave him her helmet to carry, and they walked down the street to the Starbucks. This was not how she'd imagined her Christmas going, at all. But it wasn't a horrible ending to her escape from reality. Tomorrow, she'd forget that she shared a kiss with Damon, and things would go back to normal.


End file.
